


Forced Out of the Cupboard

by WritersLeft



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I'm thinking they're like 16 in this, Lila's homophobic, Multi, fight me, marinette is totally pan, personality over gender sounds like her, the rest of the class is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersLeft/pseuds/WritersLeft
Summary: Lila stands at the front of the classroom, as if ready to tell another lie. Only this time it’s not a lie. She won’t even need a lie to turn everyone against Marinette this time. Not once they figure out this secret of hers.Rated T for languageLila is Lila and the rest of the class reacts





	1. Chapter 1

Lila stands at the front of the classroom, as if ready to tell another lie. Only this time it’s not a lie. She won’t even need a lie to turn everyone against Marinette this time. Not once they figure out this _secret_ of hers.

“Guys, I didn’t want to be the one to tell you this, but Marinette is… Marinette is _pansexual_.” Lila whispers the last word like it’s a dirty little thing someone should be afraid of. Like it’s different and wrong. Like Marinette should be ashamed of herself. Silence fills the classroom. As Lila stands there waiting for the disgusted outburst that is sure to follow, people begin to narrow their eyes. Marinette sits in her seat as relaxed as ever, looking at Lila along with everyone else. Sure, Alya and Adrien look a little confused, but no one seems to look as revolted as Lila expected.

And then Chloe Bourgeois stands up, puts her hands on the desk in front of her and says, “Are you implying there’s something wrong with that?” She drums her nails on the desk in front of her and doesn’t break eye contact with the girl at the front of the room.

“Well, don’t you think it’s a little… for lack of a better term, _queer._ ” Lila smirks, thinking she’s won.

What she doesn’t know is that this class has been the same since maternelle. Sure, a few kids came and left each year, such as Alya and Adrien (and of course Lila), but for the most part, these kids had been together since they were just starting school. And as a result of that they were pretty close. So three years ago, when Marinette came out as pan, no one batted an eye. Instead, their classroom became an accepting space as people shared their stories.

“The fuck is wrong with you,” Alix and Kim shout from their seats. They’ve both got on angry scowls and have risen from their seats along with Chloé.

From where she’s standing Chloé looks around making eye contact with every single one of her classmates, making sure to receive a subtle nod of their heads before turning back to Lila and saying, “You’re right, it is queer. But that’s just because pretty much no one in this classroom is straight. So your little ploy here? It didn’t work. Next time you go to insult someone at least be decent about it. And don’t use a word that’s being reclaimed by a community.”

“You’re one to talk,” Lila says, but she’s breathing heavily and her face is turning red. “Excuse my slip of the tongue please, but just, she must be into some kinky stuff in the bedroom.” Her smirk is back and it’s directed at Marinette, who is now blushing but still acting as though nothing is bothering her.

She opens her mouth to reply but a voice from the back of the classroom stops her. “W-who isn’t?” It’s soft and strained, but in the silent classroom everyone hears it. And Nathaniel stands up along with the rest of his classmates despite the blush covering his face.

“Lila, things like this aren’t meant to be used against each other.” Marinette stands up. “This is a safe space and if you won’t respect that, we’ll have to involve Mme Bustier.” She keeps an even tone, but it lacks the usual kindness.

“You’re all going to just let her walk all over me,” Lila whines, looking out at everyone in hopes someone would come to her defense.

“Lila, you’re the one who just insulted the majority of the class. Like a lot. I’d shut up and sit down if I were you,” Alya says, speaking up, and standing with her other classmates.

“But, but…” Before Lila can continue and make up some ridiculous excuse, Mme Bustier walks in. “Good morning class!” She sounds cheerful before noticing the slightly distraught Lila at the front of her classroom. “Lila are you okay?” Lila refuses to answer so she turns to her class and asks, “Is there a problem here?” Her brow is furrowed, usually her class gets along pretty well.

“Lila’s being a homophobic bitch,” comes the reply from the back of the classroom.

“Mademoiselle Lavillant!” Mme Bustier scolds, as Chloé breaks out in laughter, immediately sobering up to defend her with the rest of her class.

* * *

“I can’t believe she only got a week of detention!” Marinette groans as she flops down next to Nino and rests her head on his shoulder. He adjusts his back against the tree he’s leaning on to make it more comfortable for both of them. “A week Nino! A week!”

“I know, Nette.” Nino sighs, reaching for her hand and squeezing it three times like they’ve done since they were little.

“And after she used a word that we’re reclaiming. Ughhh.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What’s going on here? Also like is the whole class actually gay?” Alya moves her hands as she interrupts.

Marinette and Nino glance at each other before looking across at the other two. “What do you mean what’s going on?” they ask in sync.

“You two are acting like you’ve been besties since you were like two.”

“I think it was more like one and a few months, don’t you Nino?”

“Sounds about right,” he responds, grinning at the dumbfounded looks on their friend’s faces.

“Wait. You guys have been friends for that long? Why didn’t we know?” Adrien asks, looking a little put out.

“Um, it’s…” Marinette trails off, looking at Nino for help.

“Complicated. It’s complicated.” They both glance at the ground before squeezing the other’s hand. A motion that doesn’t go unnoticed by Alya. She stores that away for a later conversation away from the boys.

“But we’re good now, right Nino?” Marinette seems hesitant, but relief takes over as Nino nods.

“Of course, Nette. And to answer your question from earlier, yeah Alya, most of the class really is pretty gay.”

“More like hella gay,” Marinette interjects.

“You guys are cool with that, aren’t you?” Nino sounds chill, but he’s always taken things to heart. If they’re not cool with it he’ll live, but it’ll hurt, more so because he’s actually friends with these people.

“Cool with it? I’m relieved. I wasn’t sure how the class felt about gay rights and all that, but I guess it’s pretty clear now. Also, there’s no way I’m straight so relief is definitely a prominent feeling right now.” Alya leans to the side and bumps her shoulder against Adrien and says, “What about you, sunshine?” Adrien looks caught.

He seems to have curled in on himself. “My dad…” he begins, trailing off before glancing up at them. Seeing their encouraging looks, he clears his throat and keeps talking. “He isn’t really that accepting? I mean, I don’t think he is. Like... I’vebeencalledgaybeforeyouknowbecauseofmodelingandIknowthere’slikeastereotypeandeverythingaboutfashionbuthedoesn’treallyfitthatlikeatall. And like it isn’t super obvious but I mean I guess it kind of is because that’s just… I guess I’ve always been around him and the people he works with and some are more openminded but he’s always had something to say about them. I just don’t get the reason he’s so against them, well I mean I do, but that’s just him. I just… I don’t know that much about things like this.” He looks down, face drawn into a vacant look that he’s commonly seen with around reporters. _Don’t let them know what you’re feeling._

“Adrien… I’m sorry you were called gay. And we’ll help you with whatever you want to know. But really, if you’re just a decent person, which you are, you’ll be fine. Just don’t be a dick, dude.” Nino’s voice is soft, like it always is when discussing serious subjects.

“Yeah, that pretty much covers it. The golden rule is the golden rule. And it sucks being called gay like that.”

* * *

Adrien waits for his ride on the top steps of the school, not far from where Marinette once waited. It’s raining once again. And even though she doesn’t have an umbrella for him, Marinette tells Alya she’ll see her later and walks up to Adrien. “Hey,” she says, breaking the silence.

“Hey, Marinette. Are you doing okay after today?” He asks, looking down at her with concern.

“What? Oh, you mean with Lila? Yeah, I’m fine. Everyone but you and Alya already knew and I would have told you guys earlier, but with everyone knowing I sometimes forget when people don’t know. I’m sorry if it seemed like I didn’t trust you guys or something. It’s just normal for me so I sometimes feel like it’s obvious kind of? I don’t know. But I do trust you guys.”

“You don’t need to apologize, I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t upset.” Adrien rubs a hand across the back of his neck and a small, hesitant smile appears on his face.

“Thanks for checking on me. Um, listen… Earlier when I said that it sucks being called gay like that… it does, but I just want you to know that if you are gay, and I’m using that as an umbrella term, it’s okay. I kind of realized we didn’t say that earlier. And if you’re straight that’s cool too. Or if you don’t know. Or if you don’t prefer labels.”

“oh… thanks, but I kind of thought the whole thing earlier was that but not outright saying it. Like it was obvious to you guys that it didn’t need to be said.”

“Sometimes it does need to be said. Sometimes people need to hear it. And if you didn’t, there’s no harm in saying it anyways.” She looks up at him and smiles.

“Thanks, Marinette.”

“‘Course, Adrien. Um, how long are you waiting here for?” Marinette looks up and down the street but doesn’t see the usual car that picks him up.

“Uh, well… I’m not sure. I called Nathalie, but she didn’t answer. I also called my driver but he said it’d probably be a while.”

“Would you like to wait at my house? Or in the bakery if you’re more comfortable there?”

“I’d like that. Maybe we could play UMS III?”

“Definitely.”


	2. Chapter 2

Alya is smart. She runs her own blog, and a pretty famous one at that. She always thought she knew all there was to know about her best friend. Sure, she had only just met Marinette this year, but the two girls were close. And she especially thought she would have known about any sort of past Marinette had had with Nino. And she wants to question her so badly. But she can’t when it’s just them and the boys, and they’re with them until the end of lunch. And then they have classes for the rest of the day. So when the last bell finally, finally rings, she’s so ready to question the fuck out of her best friend. It’s not that she minds per se, but she just wants to know. And she wants to know why she didn’t know before today. But she doesn’t want to seem possessive of either Nino or Marinette… Maybe it’ll come up in conversation…

And that’s why as soon as she’s gotten all her stuff and Marinette has hers she immediately grabs her arm and says, “You should come over tonight. You can spend the night and help me with my nails. Or do whatever, really. I know there’s that new movie you want to see, maybe we could watch it?”

“Yeah, sure, Alya, that sounds like fun. I’ll have to stop by the bakery to make sure though. Hopefully I’ll be able to come over later. Is that okay?” Anyone else would say Marinette is looking at Alya no differently, but there’s something different that’s only obvious to Alya. Marinette may get nervous extremely easily, but she was rarely nervous around her best friend. What was she hiding?

“Yeah, that’s fine.” They reached the front of the school. As they stepped through the door Alya asks, “Do you want me to go with you?”

“No, that’s okay. I think I’m going to go talk to Adrien, but I can’t wait for tonight!” She smiles brightly and pats Alya’s arm before she leaves.

“See ya later, Girl,” Alya shouts after her as she steps down the stairs. Before she could get too far, Nino pops up beside her.

“Hey, Alya.” He’s grinning, but he looks nervous. “Have plans tonight?”

“Hey, Nino. Marinette’s coming over later.” She pauses, waiting to see if there was something he had to say. He didn’t say anything. “What’s up?”

“Oh, well… With Marinette earlier. I just wanted you to know that there isn’t anything between us like that. We really are just friends. Although I suppose we did get married in like CP. But she also married like five other kids. We can have a divorce ceremony if it makes you feel better?” His last statement is phrased like a question and it’s so sweet Alya starts laughing.

“I wasn’t worried about anything between you two. Even if you two do have a past I trust it to stay in the past. Also, friends are important. I’m not going to stop either one of you from hanging out. I’ll just have to get closer to Sunshine over there.” She gestures over to where Adrien and Marinette are talking.

“She’s actually talking to him? Sweet.” He looks proud.

Just then Alya gets a text from Marinette.

**Marigurl: Hey, Adrien’s coming over to play UMS III for a bit I’ll be at your house later tho Hope you don’t mind <3 **

Alya shows her phone to Nino. “I’m so proud,” he says, tearing up. “Little Marinette is all grown up.” Unbeknownst to him, Alya records what he says so she can send it to Marinette. Seriously, the skills you gain when recording akuma attacks are great. If you need someone to sneakily record something, she’s your girl.

**Alya (ur #1 bff): Get it gurl!!!! Have fun and just come over when he leaves… unless he spends the night ;) and in that case you better still make time for ur #1 bff**

**[video file attatched]**

Alya and Nino can see Marinette make her way down the stairs with Adrien, pull out her phone, blush, and then look over at the two of them and glare. She looks around, as if checking for teachers and then flips them off. They, of course, react with exaggerated looks of betrayal and she can surely hear their fake sobs. She’s probably rolling her eyes at them. Then she and Adrien turn around and head to her house. Nino and Alya usually walk home together anyways, so as soon as their friends left, they began their own walk home.

“She hates us.” Alya’s tone does not match her words. Her voice is light and airy, continuing their banter.

“What did you send her?” He figures Marinette would usually just stick her tongue out at them. He wants to know what garnered such a reaction.

“Oh, nothing much.” She shrugs. “Just implied he might spend the night there. And I included a video of you.”

“Devious. I like it.” He grins, before eying her suspiciously. “What video did you send?” She shows him and bursts out in laughter when he squeaks, “What? How did you even manage to record that without me knowing? You showed me your phone like .2 seconds before I said that!”

“Ahh, but you forget who you’re talking to… I record for the Ladyblog, I’ve had plenty of practice. You weren’t seriously doubting my abilities were you?”

“Of course not, Alya. We both know you’re great.” He rolls his eyes, but his smile is as sincere as ever.

“That’s right.” She grins back. “You’re pretty great too,” she says, bumping his shoulder. In return he grabs her hand and threads their fingers together. “Thanks, babe.” 

* * *

When Marinette finally showed up at Alya’s it was nearing 6:00. Her cheeks were pink, either meaning she had blushed the whole time Adrien had been playing UMS III with her, or she had ran to get here. Knowing Marinette, both option was equally as likely as the other. And the combination of both was as equally likely as well.

“Girl, how was it?” Alya was excited. Not only that her best friend was finally here, but also because her best friend had been able to hang out with Adrien. And there was no evidence that she freaked out or combusted.

“It was great, Alya, but don’t think I haven’t forgotten about your text.” Marinette narrowed her eyes at her.

“Just get in here you big lump,” Alya says, dragging Marinette inside and closing the door behind her. They make their way to Alya’s room, where Marinette tosses her bag to the floor and flops on the bed.

“Oh, Alya, the whole thing was just so much fun!” Marinette says, her face lit up with excitement. “Of course, we played the game, but we also just talked and I feel like I know him better than I did before. And he’s kind of a dork, ya know, so I wasn’t as nervous and just… I'm so happy.” Marinette sighs.

“You sound happy! I’m glad you had fun. Now tell me all the juicy details, girl.”

“Actually, I was thinking maybe we wouldn’t spend the whole time talking about this.” Marinette looks hesitant, but when Alya doesn’t immediately disagree, she continues. “I mean, I kind of already said the big things. Like we talked but it was just small stuff kind of? Like I remember it, but telling you would be so boring for you. I was thinking we could maybe make tonight about us. Unless you wanted to talk about Nino.”

“You really have grown up, Mari. I like your idea. A boy free night sounds nice.” She smiles over at her friend and Marinette returns it.

“But before we write off boys for the night… I just want you to know that there wasn’t ever anything between me and Nino. We really were just good friends.”

“Thanks for clarifying Marinette, but it’s okay. I trust you both. Now I need to tell Nino you don’t remember marrying him.”

**babe <3: Marinette has informed me there was never anything between you two **

**She doesn’t even remember your wedding**

**Might want to look into that divorce**

**Bubbles (i'm ur boyfriend how dare u disrespect me like that): my heart**

**it’s broken**

**i feel faint**

**if i die…it’s her fault**

**Nino (ur 1st friend don’t u forget it): how could you forget me like this**

**i thought we had something nette**

**nette: I’m sorry I forgot something that happened ten years ago :|**

**Nino (ur 1st friend don’t u forget it): i guess i mean nothing to u**

**time to go die alone**

**nette: You’re always so dramatic**

**It isn’t a good look on you**

**I’m leaving now**

**Feel free to sob in my absence**

**Nino (ur 1st friend don’t u forget it): i should be the one saying that**

**Nette: Well you're not**

**And I said it first**

**Now I'm leaving**

Marinette turns off her phone, turns to Alya, and says,“Let’s pass that Bechdel Test.”

* * *

Later, once they had watched a movie and were getting ready for bed, Alya says, “Okay, since neither of us are straight, we can totally do KKM without breaking our no boys rule. You in?”

“You bet. Are we doing people we know?”

“Whoever you want.” Alya responds, hoping to get some good answers out of Marinette.

“Okay. You first… Rena Rouge, Lila, and Chloé.” Marinette is dying on the inside. Alya’s answer will be entertaining no matter what she picks.

“Seriously,” Alya whisper shouts, careful not to wake up her younger sisters. “You’re pure evil. Evil I tell you, evil.”

“That may be true, but it doesn’t change the fact that you need to answer.” Marinette’s voice has taken on a songlike quality that makes Alya groan.

“Okay, okay, fine. Well, after the stunt she pulled today. I’d say… Kill Lila. Because either of the other options would get me killed by her.”

“True. Also, payback.” Marinette smirks to herself. Payback is exactly what it would be. Karma sure is a bitch. “And then I’d say… Kiss Rena Rouge and then… marrychloé.” This is too much. Marinette shakes with her silent laughter. Alya glares at Marinette’s shaking form.

“Explain, please,” Marinette requests through tears of mirth.

“Only because I think it would be impractical to marry a superhero. And if I were to marry Chloe I’d get lots of money. Also we hate each other so like we could still do what we want and it wouldn’t affect the other person that much, ya know?” Marinette is still shaking.

“Fine be that way. Laugh at my pain. Some best friend you are,” Alya grumbles.

“I thought we already agreed I’m evil.”

“Ah, yes, how could I have forgotten. I merely thought that as my best friend you’d have more sympathy.”

“Well… you were wrong,” Marinette deadpans.

“Obviously. You know what? I need new friends. It’s your turn now though. You can’t escape from this.” She’s silent for a moment, thinking of the worst options she can come up with.

“Escape from what, exactly?”

“You shush, I’m getting there. Okay… Lila, Kagami, and…Chloé.” Alya smirks while Marinette glares at her.

“Easy. Kill Lila, kiss Chloé, and marry Kagami.”

“Explain.”

“Well, Lila’s Lila, so kill her. Kiss Chloé because I wouldn’t want to marry her and marry Kagami because she’s the only one left and I feel like if we were forced together, she’d treat me right. Also, Asians unite!”

“Makes sense I guess…” Alya yawns.

“Tired already? Weak.” Alya snorts.

“Yeah it sure is weak to be a human. Who needs sleep. To function. Must be why you have such a hard time talking to Adrien. You don’t get enough sleep.”

“Had. Why I had such a hard time talking to Adrien. I think it’ll get better.”

“Hope so, girl. Just want you to be happy.”

“Thanks, Al. I want you to be happy too. We should get together with the girls tomorrow.”

“Sounds like fun. Now let me sleep, you zombie.”

“Ouch. I can’t believe you’d compare me to—”

“Shut up and go to _sleep!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate any feedback anyone is willing to give! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> CP is first grade


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe is pissed. She is the queen of the classroom and how dare anyone else act as if that’s any different. It’s one thing for her to be a bitch, but when someone else is a bitch towards her prey? That’s too far. Especially Marinette. There’s something between the two that no one else can match, but that’s not the point. Chloe had been the only one to torment Marinette for so long, and that was how Chloe liked it. She was in control, and when she was in control, everything was right.

Lila had changed everything. She came into the class acting as if she was the queen, as if she was at the top. And that’s not how things are. Chloe just can’t fathom how Lila could be so utterly stupid. Who just shows up and acts as if they own the place? It makes no sense.

And while Chloe sits at her seat, with her arms crossed, and her back rigidly straight, Marinette walks into the classroom carrying a container that she sets on one of the unused back tables. As she removes the lid, Chloe strains her neck and is able to see they’re cupcakes. Chloe goes to stand, but Marinette speaks, causing Chloe to remain sitting.

“I'll pass them out once everyone is here.” Marinette isn’t quite looking at her, but that’s how it usually is when it’s just the two of them. Neither one can really meet the others eyes unless it’s an argument.

“Whatever, Dupain-Cheng.” It lacks its usual heat and there's no sneering expression to go along with it. They’re no longer facing each other so Chloe misses it when Marinette rolls her eyes.

Once the rest of the class has joined them, Marinette grabs the bins and makes her way around the classroom handing out the cupcakes, sorting through them to find the right one for each person. Occasionally she’ll ask a question before giving away the cupcake, but it’s a smooth process. She makes her way to Chloe last.

“Here’s yours, Chloe.” Marinette hands one of the remaining cupcakes to Chloe and goes to walk away, but before she gets very far, Chloe has bit into it and can see the design inside. It’s the lesbian flag.

“Wait.” Chloe’s voice sounds like there’s something stuck in her throat. Marinette turns around and looks at her. Chloe meets her eyes and says something she had never imagined herself saying before now. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s a lot of things that could be for. Care to elaborate?” Marinette’s voice is cool.

“I’m sorry for how everything went down. For how I treated you after Mom left. And for how I treated you after you ended things. You were right to end things.” Even though Chloe would rather not continue looking Marinette in the eyes, she does. And even though Chloe would rather have this conversation somewhere else, she says the words she needs to because that’s what’s right. And if Marinette taught her anything, it’s that doing what’s right isn’t always easy, but it’s necessary.

“Thank you,” Marinette says, “for apologizing. I’m sorry too. I think what happened was what needed to happen, but I should have done things differently. Everything was already hard enough for you. I didn’t help with that.”

“I didn’t make you want to. I was a right bitch—”

“You really were,” Marinette is laughing. But she’s smiling at Chloe and she hasn’t done that in years, so Chloe feels better.

“Hey, I’m trying to apologize here,” Chloe is laughing too. And she’s smiling, which is something she hasn’t done at all in years, which makes everything seem okay.

“Okay, okay. Continue with your elaborate apology.”

“I don’t want us to hate each other anymore.” Chloe breaks eye contact, instead staring at the cupcake that Marinette had given her. Marinette’s hand lands on hers and she squeezes. “Me neither,” she says. And she means it. “Eat lunch with us today?” Marinette gestures to Adrien, Nino, and Alya, two of whom are staring at them with their mouths open.

“It’d be my pleasure,” Chloe responds, and it’s all the better to see their responses.

“Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait.” Alya’s hair bounces around her as she shakes her head back and forth, as if it will help her understand what’s happening in front of her. Apparently it doesn’t work. “What is going on?”

“I second that question,” Adrien says, with his face scrunched up.

“Dudes, you’re so blind!” Nino is laughing, looking towards Marinette and Chloe as if asking if they can believe Adrien and Alya’s stupidity.

“What? We are not blind! Do you even see what’s happening here?” Adrien nods emphatically, agreeing with her.

“Dudes…”

“Marinette and I dated a few years ago.” Chloe drawls matter-of-factly.

“Wait,” Alya says, looking between the two of them. “You two were a thing?” She narrows her eyes at Chloe and looks to Marinette.

“Yeah. We were a thing.” Chloe is surprised. She halfway thought Marinette would deny it. Who would want to be associated with her? And for her and Marinette to have been in a relationship just seemed ludicrous to people who didn’t have the whole story. So pretty much everyone, although those who had been in the same class for years could see it.

“What.” Adrien whispers softly, looking lost.

“Chill out guys. It was in the past. It’s all good now. Kind of.” Marinette sounds exasperated. Is it really that hard for them to see?

“I just can’t picture you ever being with… _her_ ,” Alya sneers as she finishes her sentence and Chloe thinks she kind of deserves it, so it’s a shock when Marinette steps forward, blocking Alya from her and responds.

“Don’t say it like that, Alya. You don’t know everything. Just drop it, will you.” Marinette then turns around and says, “Sorry. Join us for lunch though?”

“Are you sure?” Chloe is hesitant, wondering if this is really a good idea, or if it’s just the beginning of a disaster.

“Yes. I’m sure.” Marinette is confident with her words, just like she always is, and with that Chloe agrees.

“Sure.”

“Great! See you at lunch, Chlo.” And Chloe feels her heart break a little when she hears the old nickname.

* * *

It’s not like she’s never faced situations like this, Chloe tells herself as she walks up to Marinette and her friends at lunch. She’s used to fitting herself into conversations when her dad has people at the hotel who join them for dinner, or when he hosts parties. It’s no different, she tells herself. It’s very different, she thinks as she realizes that these people matter to her a lot more than the random business people her dad has over.

“Chloe!” Marinette is waving her over to the four of them. “We were thinking about trying that new cafe around the corner down there. Sound okay?” It’s phrased like a question, but Chloe knows Marinette isn’t actually asking her anything.

“Yeah. Sounds good.” Chloe isn’t sure if her voice always sounds this strange. She hopes no one else notices.

“Great! Let’s go!” The five of them begin to walk down the steps, but before they make it that far, a voice calls out, stopping them and causing them to turn around.

“Agreste! Where are you going at this fine hour?” It’s Kagami, and there’s a small hesitant grin on her face, but Chloe can see the way her hands are clenched into fists behind her back, and the way that her mouth is still moving minutely, as if she’s reassuring herself that everything is fine, that it’s okay to call out, that yes, Adrien really is her friend, and that no, he won’t be mad for her calling out after him. And he’s not.

“We’re checking out that new cafe down the street. Want to join?” Adrien smiles back at her and Chloe looks over to Marinette to see how she’s taking this. Her jaw is clenched, but other than that, she seems fine. Sure enough, she turns to Kagami and adds on. “We’d love to have you.” Marinette smiles at her, and Chloe knows that her smile can make someone do anything. At least, that’s what it’s always done for her. She wonders if it still does. She squashes that thought, knowing she won’t be on the receiving end of a smile like that for a while, if ever.

She’s wrong. Marinette turns to her, and flashes the same smile before Alya interrupts absolutely nothing, saying, “Guys, we should get going or we’ll never have enough time to eat.” Everyone agrees and they wait while Kagami makes her way down the stairs and to them. As she’s nearing the last step, she trips, and Chloe moves faster than she can remember doing so in a long time. Kagami crashes into her, but neither one hits the ground.

“Looks like you fell for me,” Chloe says, flipping her hair over her shoulders. Kagami is blushing and quickly removes herself from Chloe’s arms.

“Um—”

“Oh my god, I’m turning into Adrien.” Chloe looks horrified. “I’ve been spending too much time with you. You coming to public school was a mistake.”

“Ouch, Chloe. That hurts.” Adrien grabs at his chest, a large smile on his face.

“Oh, I’m sure.” Chloe rolls her eyes at her friend’s antics.

“It should.” Kagami joins in, smiling hesitantly at Chloe with a small blush on her cheeks.

“Ooh, I like her, Adrien. Nice job making friends, but she’s mine now. You can have them.” Chloe gestures to Nino and Alya. Alya looks affronted, but Nino rolls his eyes.

“Lunch, everyone?” Nino is still looking exasperated, but there’s a smile on his face. And as they turn to finally leave for their lunch, Kagami pulls in front of Chloe, in perfect timing to catch her as she trips.

“Looks like I fell for you this time,” Chloe says, a small blush covering her pale face, as a large grin takes over.

“Guess so.”

“I’d say it’s a sign.” Chloe waggles her eyebrows and Kagami drops her. “You! You just dropped me!” Everyone else is laughing, but Chloe does not see what is so funny about any of this.

“I think we’re just both clumsy.” Kagami’s face is back in her resting bitch face and Chloe has always had a thing for strong girls who look mad.

“Fair enough.” Chloe says, winking up at Kagami. And just to be extra, she blows a kiss. And as she falls asleep that night, she thinks back to the rosy blush that had spread across the girl’s cheeks. And she’ll cherish that for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

At this age, most kids don’t like gym. It’s not something Adrien has in common with the rest of his peers. Sure, his father does make sure he’s getting enough exercise, what with fencing, and all the other random little things he’s occasionally done. And yes, Adrien gets way more exercise than most people due to his escapades as Chat Noir. But he still really, really likes gym.

Nino thinks he’s crazy, “Who would want to get all sweaty and gross in front of everyone? Dude, I just don’t get it. It may have been fun when we were younger, but now… not so much.” And he always stares off into space as he says it. Or at Alya if she’s around.

Yeah, now that people have other people to impress and look good for, it makes sense that gym isn’t as popular as it once was. And Adrien has been raised to make sure he always looks good, but gym class is his escape from all that. As long as he doesn’t try too hard, or show off too much, he’s fine and everything is good.

But what Adrien really hates about gym is when there are team captains. Even though Adrien puts in the effort, and he’s athletic, most of the kids who are picked as captain choose their friends first. And Adrien does have friends, but he’s never been picked quickly. And part of that could be because none of his close friends have ever been captains before, but Adrien knows that out of his three, maybe four (if you count Chloe), friends, he can only see one person picking him first.

So when Nino is chosen to be one of the captains for dodgeball, Adrien is expecting to get picked first by him. But he sees the look that Nino gives him, the one that says, sorry bro, but I gotta pick my girl first. And all he can think is that he’s Nino’s best friend, why shouldn’t he have picked him first.

Marinette was chosen as the other team captain. And Adrien knows that she has a lot of friends to choose from, but he knows she’d way rather have Alya on her team, but now she can’t because she was picked by Nino before Marinette had a chance. Adrien knows he shouldn’t let this affect him that much. He’s sure he’ll be picked by Nino on his next round, but still, it would have been nice to have been chosen first for something, even just once.

“Adrien.” Marinette’s voice shocks Adrien out of his moping. Sure, his best friend may not have picked him first, but Marinette did. He hesitantly smiles at her, and she smiles back.

“Hey, come on, Nette, that’s no fair. You know he’s my best bro.” Nino whines, attempting to get her to change her mind.

“If you wanted him on your team that badly, you should have picked him first.” Marinette is smiling, like this is all a joke. But Adrien can see that her eyes are partially narrowed and she's placed herself partially in front of him. Like she does when she’s defending someone. And all Adrien can think is that this is supposed to feel emasculating, right? He’s supposed to be the one to protect her, isn’t that how it’s supposed to be? But this feels nice, he thinks. It feels nice to have someone look out for him, even if it’s something as meaningless as getting picked for dodgeball.

And then Nino picks whoever he picks next (it’s Alix, at Alya’s insistence). Adrien expects Marinette to just pick whoever she wants, but she turns to him and asks him who he thinks they should choose next. Adrien is baffled. Sure, Nino and Alya had been working together when they chose Alix, but Marinette always knows what she wants. Why is she asking him?

They end up choosing Chloe and in no time, everyone has been picked. They had also ended up with Lila on their team. Which was unfortunate, but it meant that the other side had an opportunity to attack her, which was nice for them.

The balls are lined up in the center of the gym and everyone stands a good distance away on either side. The whistle blows and all hell breaks loose. Marinette and Adrien are among the first to get to the center line and snag balls for their team. On the other team Alix and Kim are their biggest opponents attempting to do the same. In no time, the fight is on and Chloe, Sabrina, Juleka, and Rose are all out. Two from each team. After several minutes of chucking balls at each other, Marinette, Adrien, and Ivan remain. On the other team it’s Kim, Alix, and Alya.

“You’re going down, girl,” Alya shouts from across the gym. She throws two balls in quick succession.

“Not if I can help it!” Adrien jumps in front of Marinette, using the balls in his hands as shields. Marinette grabs the balls as they bounce off Adrien’s shield, and they quickly attack Alya together. Alya gets hit and walks over to the side of the gym to sit with everyone else who had gotten out earlier in the game.

“Nice!” Marinette and Adrien turn to each other and high five, taking their eyes off of Alix and Kim, even if only for a second.

“Guys, watch out,” Ivan shouts from where he’s trying to get Alix out, several feet away.

Kim had snuck up on Marinette and Adrien and was using their temporary distraction as an opportunity to take home the win. He threw one ball at Marinette, and the other at Adrien. Luckily, Ivan’s warning served its purpose because without even looking at the other, Adrien tackled Marinette, rolling once they hit the ground. Everyone’s mouths were open. This was just some dumb gym game. Since when did Adrien and Marinette get so competitive? In no time Marinette and Adrien are the last ones standing and declare that their team has won.

“No way!” Alix shakes her head, but there’s a big grin on her face. Marinette and Adrien glance at each other wondering what could possibly make Alix so happy after she had lost. “Once you get down to two people, they go on opposite sides. There’s only one winner. Who’ll it be?”

“Oh, I like you, girl.” Alya crows, and grabs Marinette’s arm, forcing her to the other side, opposite from Adrien. “Don’t mess this up, Mari.”

The balls are once again lined up in the center of the gym, Marinette and Adrien backed away from the center line, and the whistle is blown. They each race toward the center of the gym, each able to snatch one of the two remaining balls.

The noise in the gym is deafening. Since Marinette and Adrien were originally on the same team, everyone has just resorted to cheering for who they want to win, regardless of previous teams. So, naturally, the boys begin cheering for Adrien, while the girls begin cheering for Marinette.

“Really, Chlo, you’re going to betray me like that and cheer for Marinette? I thought we had something!” Adrien is laughing, along with almost everyone else in the room. Aside from when they’re threatening the opposing cheerers with death.

“No, Adrikins, Marinette and I had something.” Chloe and Marinette both smirked at Adrien while the rest of the class burst out in laughter.

“Damn, son, she got you good!”

“Oh shut up, Nino!” In the midst of all the banter between classmates, Marinette and Adrien are still trying to hit the other. Each time they throw, the other dodges and there’s no progress being made on either side. They both feel like they’re about to win, winding up their arms for a final throw when the bell rings. The class lets out a groan.

“Nice day, kids. Maybe we can finish up another time.” Their teacher ushers them all to the door and the class is over.

Adrien kind of hopes that Nino will tell him that maybe he really should have picked him instead of Alya, but Nino and Alya walk out of the gym hand in hand and get lost among the other students. Marinette is next to him though, so he gets ready to thank her for picking him to be on his team, and as her first choice too, when Marinette speaks.

“Nice job today. I think we make a really good team.” She smiles up at him with a small blush on her cheeks.

“Yeah—”

“Almost as good as Ladybug and Chat Noir, wouldn’t you say?” Alix grins at them, and they grin back, each silently hoping their actions aren’t giving away their secrets. “Sure, Alix. But there’s no way Adrien and I would ever work as well together as Ladybug and Chat Noir do. It’s just completely different.”

“Right,” Adrien says, but his heart is crushed. He knows he’s Chat Noir, but Marinette doesn’t know that and she’s saying they’d never be that close, that they’d never work that well together. Not that it’d be hard, he thinks. Ladybug doesn’t really tell me anything anyways.

* * *

After school, Adrien is sitting on the steps waiting for his ride. Marinette comes up and sits down. She takes a deep breath, just like she does every time before launching into a conversation.

“Hey, so when I said we wouldn’t ever work as well together as Ladybug and Chat Noir do, I wasn’t trying to say that we don’t fit together or work together or anything like that. It’s just, Alya believes there's a lot of magic in play with all that and that they have to have some sort of bond that’s stronger than what the average person could achieve. And I guess maybe I kind of agree with all that. Like, if we were to try being Ladybug and Chat Noir starting now, we’d obviously have to work together a while before we’d have a bond that’s even close to what they have, but also, like, maybe since we’re not them we can’t ever have that kind of bond? And you could argue that from either a magical perspective or just a normal one because, really, can anyone actually have the same bond as another person?

“I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don’t think our bond is anything less than what Ladybug and Chat Noir have. They may be special, but I think our bond is more special. Not that we have a bond—I mean, we do, but, like. Fuck, I ruined it.” She pauses for a moment and Adrien is unsure of whether or not he’s supposed to speak. “We don’t know how close they really are. We don’t know how they got to be who they are or any of their background. And it doesn’t matter because the only thing that matters in terms of our bond and our ability to work together and all that it us. You matter to me and I don’t want what I said about Ladybug and Chat Noir to mess it all up. So I’m sorry if what I said bothered you in any way. It wasn’t my intention.”

Marinette stands up, as if she’s going to walk away, but Adrien stands up too, and just collapses onto her. Marinette catches him, wrapping her arms around him. He wraps his arms around her in return.

“I think I get what you were going for, Marinette. Thank you. No one really tells me things like this. It means a lot.” Adrien is sniffling, but Marinette is holding him, and he’s holding her, and it’s all okay.

“You matter to a lot of people, Adrien. I'm sorry they don’t tell you how much, but I promise you matter to them, and you matter to me and it breaks my heart that you don’t know it and that no one tells you. I’m sorry it took me so long.”

“Fuck, Marinette, you can’t just say things like that.” And then Adrien is crying again, becoming even more malleable in Marinette’s arms.

“Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?”

“Looking like this? Your parents would throw me out!” Marinette glares at him. “Okay, I know that’s not true, but still, I’m a mess.”

“You’re fine, Adrien. You’re fine. More than fine, really. Come to dinner?”

“Yeah, that sounds nice.”


	5. Chapter 5

Nino stares down at his phone screen for so long it appears as though he’s been hypnotized. His mom tells him to put his phone away and get ready for dinner so he puts away his phone and the reason he was staring at it so long in the first place is buried in the back of his mind for the time being. But then as he's trying to finish up his homework he sees his phone lying on his desk and stares again. And when he’s adjusting the music that’s playing he’s reminded again of what he's been trying to bury in the back of his mind. Finally, as he’s setting his morning alarm he starts staring again and decides it’s the last straw. So he picks it up and makes a call.

“Nino? Is everything okay? Why are you calling so late?”

“Hey, Nette. Sorry to bother you so late, but I’ve just… All evening every time I looked at my phone all I could think about was calling you but I guess I was putting it off because I don’t really know what to say.”

“That’s fine, you know you can call anytime. I’m always here for you.”

“I know, Nette.” Nino takes a breath. “Do you ever think maybe you shouldn’t be?”

A long pause. And then, “What do you mean, Nino?” Her voice is quiet and he can hear the melancholiness and imagine the way her body must be drooping slightly like it does anytime someone is struggling.

“I just mean… You’re really great, Marinette, everyone knows that. But when we stopped being so close, that was really shitty of me and the way that you’ve just looked past that now? I don’t understand how you do that. And if it’s healthy for you.”

“First of all, it’s sweet of you to worry like that Nino, and the fact that you’re worrying at all proves that I should always be here for you because this is you being here for me isn’t it-"

“Of course, Nette-"

“And second of all, what do you think you did that was so shitty? Because I can’t think of anything. If anything I was the one who did something shitty.”

“Dude, seriously?” Nino is shocked that Marinette hadn’t noticed what happened until he remembers how Marinette always sees the best in everyone and no doubt the same was true for how she saw him as well. And what could she possibly think she could have done? She surely didn’t want to believe that her best friend would have ever done such a thing, but it was time to set the record straight. Or as straight as it could get between the two of them. “I totally dropped you when you started dating Chloé in collège and I wanted to have more friends that were guys. You know how well that worked out.”

Marinette starts laughing and Nino isn’t sure what’s so funny. But her laughter quickly turns to tears and he can hear her trying to hide them from him.

“Let it out, Nette. You know you shouldn’t hold it in.” Nino’s voice is soft and he wishes he could do more for his former best friend.

“I know.” Marinette takes a minute to recover and when she talks again her voice is still shaky but he can tell that there are no longer tears streaming down her face. “I just wish you were here so I could give you a hug.”

Nino laughs a little, still quietly and says, “You’re the one crying.”

Marinette chuckles and responds, “Who says the hug isn’t for me?”

“Fair enough.”

“I just… I always thought I started spending too much time with Chloe and that I wasn't managing my time well enough. And then after I broke things off I thought you were still upset by that.”

Nino is silent for a moment. “I guess we both kind of fucked up.”

“Only in the fact that we thought we fucked up. If we had talked to each other about all this earlier…”

“I know.”

“Thanks for calling Nino. We needed this and I’m glad you instigated it. And I’m also really glad that–I’m just really happy, I guess? Like for so long I’ve been-and I’m sure you have been as well, but I’ve just been so upset and kind of weighed down by everything that I thought had happened between us. And this phone call was great because it completely cleared all that up, you know? But even before this with Alya and Adrien, just them coming to our school and us all being friends, like that just means so much and I’m glad that our group is expanding and that we’re friends again. I really missed you and I should have reached out sooner. I'm sorry.”

“I’m sorry too, Nette. But things are good now. Like you said, things are good between us and we’ve got so many other friends and we’re not gonna let something like this happen again. In the meantime we should probably get some sleep because school tomorrow is going to be rough.”

“At least it’s a Friday.”

“Thank God for the weekend.”

Marinette laughs before sobering up and saying, “Thanks for calling Nino, seriously. Also you will be receiving a hug tomorrow at school.”

“I can’t wait.”

“I’ll see you then. Love you.”

“Love you too, Nette.” Nino hangs up his phone and with his worries lifted off of him he goes to bed and sleeps better than he has in days.

* * *

True to her word, the next day at school Marinette does give Nino a long hug on the steps before class starts.

“What’s all this about? You’re usually too tired in the mornings to make it here on time, let alone awake enough to give someone a hug,” Alya teases, elbowing Marinette.

“We had a chat last night that required a hug. And I’ve been on time all week,” Marinette protests.

“See here, most people would say they’ve been on time all year,” Adrien joins in, adding to Alya’s teasing and accepting her high five.

“But not Marinette, no, being on time all week is a huge accomplishment for her.”

“Ha, ha. Tease me all you want, but at least I’m on time. Also notice how the two people teasing me are the two that haven’t received hugs–"

Alya immediately jumps in, “Oh, no! I’m so sorry Marinette. Please accept my heartfelt apology and hug me with your magical hugging arms.” Alya's own arms are clutched against her chest, adding to the performance.

“And me next, for I shall die if your hug is kept from me a moment more,” Adrien adds, smirking.

Marinette rolls her eyes at her friends antics while Nino says, “That sounded a little Shakespearean there Adrien…”

“But of course, my friend. We do have that test in literature today.”

“ _Shit._ ” Nino, Alya, and Marinette all look up at each other and start to laugh.

“How did we all forget?”

“We’re all going to fail for sure.”

“Not me,” Nino brags. “I sit next to Adrien and he remembered.”

“Well Marinette is going to give me a magical hug that will- wait, no. Adrien will give me the magical hug and all his knowledge will become mine through osmosis and I will do slightly better on this test!”

“You’re choosing Adrien’s hugs over mine? Oh, the betrayal! I shall truly fail this test now, for how am I to concentrate when my heart has been shattered beyond repair? It lies in disrepair. No man-“

“I think you’ll be fine Marinette. Especially if you can just pull something like that out of your ass.”

As the group begins to make their way inside the building and take the test they’re all dreading, screaming breaks out in the streets.

"On second thought, maybe we won’t have that test today and we can all go home and study.”

“Ugh, I studied last night.”

“Tough luck, Sunshine.”

“See this is why you always put things off. Because then when the inevitable akuma attack happens, you haven’t wasted your time.”

“And that is why you’re failing school.”

“Excuse–"

“Guys, there’s an akuma attack. Argue about this later,” Marinette says. “Alya’s already gone off to record the fight, we should all go find separate places to hide. Stay safe!” And then Marinette is gone and it's just Nino and Adrien.

“Yeah, separate hiding places is a great idea!” And Adrien runs away too. Nino knew his friends were weird but he didn’t quite realize how weird. But everyone gets weird around akuma attacks so he supposes they have some leeway.

As the sounds of screaming get closer, Nino quickly hurries inside and finds an unused supply closet to hide in. He thinks it’s pretty nice, especially with the large window that he quickly sits under so that no-one will be able to tell he’s inside by looking in the window.

His strategy seems to be pretty sound until the window is shoved open and someone leaps inside. Nino quickly flattens himself against the wall he was sitting against. As the person turns around Nino is able to see that it’s Ladybug which is better than the alternative. Quick beeping takes Nino out of his thoughts and before he’s able to issue a warning, Ladybug is transforming back into her civilian identity right before his eyes. As she transforms, a creature seems to float out of her earrings and fall into her hands.

“That wasn’t too bad, was it Tikki? At least I didn’t have to take that Literature test.” She’s facing the other way so he can’t see her face, but the voice sounds familiar. But of course it would, he’s been around her before, he’s seen and helped edit so many videos of her, why wouldn’t her voice be familiar? And then she turns around.

“Nette?” Nino whispers. The blood drains from Marinette's face as they stand in stunned silence. And then Nino seems to gain his voice back because it is much louder when he flatly says, “What the fuck.”


End file.
